conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Korteanp
Korteanp is a continent country located on a distant Earth-like planet. For thousands of years, its society has been organized as a matriarchy. General description Geography Korteanp is a huge country comprising an entire continent of 22,000,000 km² (8,500,000 sq mi) situated between the Equator Line and the North Pole, with two different oceans by its West and East coasts, in addition to numerous islands and isles near the shore. Korteanp's greatly diverse climate is home to many biomes, including tropical rainforests, temperate forests, deserts and savannas, cold mountain ranges and the tundra. Each of them has its own wildlife, what totalizes a national biodiversity of around 70,000 species of plants and 5,000 species of animals. Korteanp's population is composed of around 380 million citizens, which are relatively few compared to the country's area, resulting in a very low population density of 0.3 inhabitants per square kilometer or 0.8 per square mile. Most (about 72%) of the population lives in the capital, Korteanp City. Notwithstanding, the country's population is very rapidly growing and is predicted to reach 400 million people in the next ten years. Population The Korteanpian people descend from the homonymous old tribes that existed in the continent for at least 100,000 years before turning into a complex civilization about 5,000 years ago. (The current calendar begins in the year when the first kingdom was established, with the current year being 4531). Different Korteanpian races have skins ranging from white- to brown-coloured, with many different hair colours, including light blonde, dark blonde, brown and black, and many different eye colours, including blue, white, brown and black, which are all equally common. Since it had little contact with other civilizations throughout its history, Korteanp developed almost all of its technology by itself. Korteanpians speak a single language, which is standardized according to the dialect spoken in the capital. Dialects from the countryside are sometimes incomprehensible for the capital's citizens. Society Traditionally (and officially) a matriarchal society with a high spiritual emphasis, Korteanpians believe in a supreme beautiful goddess who created and takes care of the world and made every woman a demigoddess to lead and improve the civilization and make use of the environment around her, with men being created thereafter to provide emotional and domestic support and servitude to women. In the Korteanpian religion, an ideal female is beautiful, highly intelligent, seductive and emotionally strong while an ideal male is welcoming and friendly towards everyone and loyal to his wife. One widely accepted alternative is the bounding between two women. Lesbian marriages, as well as polyandry, is still quite common, in spite of being viewed as something incomplete. While sexuality is considered a sacred and very reserved act, sensuality is considered an essential feature in females. Compassion, freedom and (relative) equality are among other strongly emphasized values. The traditional values being taken much seriously makes gender prejudices prevail in Korteanp, with women occupying most leading posts and almost all of the country's politics. However, through recent history, these issues have been countered by pro-male progressist movements in Korteanp City, which sometimes show irreverence towards the traditional religion, to the contempt of conservatives. Men's rights progressed much from what they used to be some hundred years ago, when male citizens could not legally leave their homes without a female guardian and rarely occupied posts outside the household, gardening and lumber extraction, activities that are traditionally associatd with them. Males are increasingly getting new rights. Korteanpians are considered somewhat libertarian in their issues. A sacred tenet is that every woman is essentially free and all women must be equal in rights. Men also have their liberties as long as they respect women. The Korteanpian interpretation also holds that animals have similar rights and must not be killed for food since non-meat alternatives are healthy and abundant. Thus, meat has been completely outlawed in Korteanp by the year 4307. Combined with the freedom principle, the (conscious and moderate) consumption of certain drugs is considered a form of communication with the goddess, so, in a liberation act, all mention to drugs has been removed from Korteanp's Constitution in 4348, and use of drugs is not considered an offence anymore. Every woman is also free to protect her life and property with concealed handguns. In 4520, Korteanp launched its first soda-sponsored rocket to outer space for the search of possible alien life and useful alien ores. Nuclear power plants also became common throughout the country that year. Other pages *History of Korteanp *Korteanpian language *Korteanpian calendar *Rights in Korteanp Category:Korteanp Category:Nations Category:Continents